Isabelle
by TheperfectCircle
Summary: Isabelle is a young girl who is rescued by Arthur and his knights from a group of Saxons and taken in. She becomes very close with Lancelot. It's based on the movie. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I ran as fast as I could against the cold wind. I knew the Saxons would catch up to me soon. I couldn't out run them. I ran into the woods hoping to hide or outmaneuver them. The trees whipped my face leaving stinging cuts behind. I pushed past all the trees ducking and weaving through the branches. Not looking where I was going I darted into a clearing.

I looked up and saw the sunset upon rolling green hills. It was getting dark and I was getting tired. I stopped running and turned around. 'Courage is doing what you're afraid to do. There can be no courage unless you're scared' I said quietly to myself as I drew my sword from around my waist. The three Saxons chasing me drew their swords while running.

I stood with my sword up in front of my face. The three Saxons stopped about 10 meters in front of me.

'Dying is a very dull affair and my advice to you is to have nothing to do with it'. Shouted the largest Saxon. 'We give you a chance to return the sword you stole'.

'I am not dying, not anymore than any of us at the moment.' I replied closing my eyes.

The Saxons let out a battle cry as they leaped forward. I lent back and swung my sword at the Saxon running toward me, it deeply sliced his stomach causing him to drop his sword and fall to the ground. Another Saxon ran at me swinging his sword which I managed to block. He swung again from over his head which collided with my sword causing me to be knocked to the ground. I rolled over dodging his sword. I scrambled up quickly jumping back trying to dodge the sword that sliced my leg. The pain shot up my leg causing me to stumble to the ground. The Saxon grabbed my sword and stood over me.

'Pain is inevitable; suffering is optional' he said running his eyes over the sword he was holding.

I spat at him trying to lift myself of the ground. He bent down and hit me striking me on the cheek. He lifted the sword over his head ready to bring to down.

Everything was silent. I didn't even hear the horses coming. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow that would seal my fate. It never came. I opened my eyes to see the Saxons lying on the ground dead. I looked up to see knights on horses one with his bow drawn. A man jumped of his horse it was amazing how much admiration I could have for a man I hadn't even met. He walked over to me and knelt down on his knee.

'Why where these men chasing you' he asked as he looked over at the three dead Saxons.

I didn't say anything just eyed him and the other knights on horses. I didn't trust these men and was not about to tell them everything.

'You know the cruelest lies are told in silence, I suggest you talk' the man whispered.

'I took my sword back' I told him shooting a glance at the sword the dead Saxon was holding.

'I see' he said taking the sword in his hand and standing up.

He looked over it carefully before passing it to one of his knights.

'What is your name?' he asked looking down at me.

'Isabelle' I told him, I figured he would have killed me by now if that was his intention.

'I am Arthur' he told me giving me his hand. I took it, as he lifted me up a knight jumped of his horse.

'You are hurt, you can ride with Lancelot' he said helping me towards another knight.

I stumbled nearly falling down again as the pain from my leg worsened. Lancelot caught me and helped me onto his horse. He jumped on behind me placing his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. I looked around at the knight who had my sword; Lancelot saw me and followed my gaze.

'It must be a special sword if you stole it from the Saxons' he said smiling.

'What makes something special is not what you have to gain, but what there is to loose' I said not taking my eyes of the sword.

'Very well' he said kicking his horse as it lurched forward I took one final look at the dead Saxons. I smiled to myself thinking of how close I came to death.

'We have a long ride ahead of us you can sleep if you wish, I wont let you fall' Lancelot whispered in my ear.

I appreciated Lancelot's kindness and leaned back so my head was on his chest and slowly drifted into a sleep.

When I woke up it was almost dark, the sun was going down which made the sky glow a bright orange. I stood up noticing there was a bandage around my leg where it had been cut.

'You're awake'

I spun around to see seven knights sitting around a fire looking back at me.

'Come sit' one said beckoning me over.

I slowly walked over to them and took a seat on an old log next to a young knight.

'I'm Galahad' the young knight said nodding and smiling at me.

'And this is Gawain, Bors, Dagonet Tristan and I believe you've already met Arthur and Lancelot"

I nodded and looked at Lancelot smiling

'What were you doing out there all by yourself?' Gawain asked

'I ran away from my home, when those three Saxons found me. They took my sword and other things, and when I stole it back they chased me.' I said looking down at the ground.

'Why did you run away from your home' Bores asked me curiously.

'My home is not a place, its people' I said looking up at him.

'My family was killed when they disobeyed the rules' I replied looking back at the ground.

'He must have been Evil, why would they have to be killed?' asked Gawain slightly raising his voice in anger.

"When someone is in power they don't think it is evil but a necessity or even a duty' I answered.

'We should go if we want to get there by morning' Lancelot said standing up.

As the other knights stood up and got ready to leave, Lancelot took my hand and helped me onto his horse.

'How's your leg?' he asked looking at the bandage before hoisting himself upon the horse behind me.

'Fine, I never thanked you for saving me. They would have killed me 'I told him as we lurched forward

We rode for hours as me and Lancelot talked about his home and where he came from. I closed my eyes trying to imagine what it would be like. I found myself falling asleep once more as Lancelot held me tighter so I wouldn't fall.

'Isabelle' I awoke to Lancelot brushing my hair from my face whispering for me to wake up. He helped me of the horse and put his arm around me to guide me to where the other Knights where. I tried to open my eyes but the sun light was blinding me. I blinked so my eyes would adjust.

'You!!' I heard someone shout. As my eyes adjusted I saw Mariuscoming towards me. I looked around quickly in a panic. I stumbled back away from Lancelot and the rest of the knights. I looked around the village where we were. It was the village I was running from, the last place I wanted to be.

'What is it Isabelle?' Asked Arthur

Mariuspushed past the knights and stormed towards me with a furious look on his face.

'Guards!!' he shouted as two huge guards came up behind me and grabbed my arms

'Arthur' I shouted looking at him half angry, even though I knew it wasn't his fault.

'What's going on?' Arthur demanded as he and Tristan walked to Marius's side.

'This girl is a pagan, she ran away from the village when she should have been killed like her family' He said walking towards me.

Marius was inches in front of me he pulled out a knife and drove it into my side

'You shouldn't have come back' he whispered into my ear.

As soon as Marius pulled out his knife all of Arthur's knights had drawn their swords. Arthur knocked him to the ground holding his sword over him threateningly.

Galahad took Marius's knife as Tristan and Bors grabbed the two guards holding my arms. I fell onto my knees and placed my hand on my side where I had been stabbed. Lancelot dived onto the ground in front of me.

'Are you alright' He quickly asked looking panicked. I held my blood covered hand out and looked at him. He stared back at me.

'Gawain help' he said not taking his eyes of mine.

'Don't help her!' Marius shouted looking up at Arthur from the ground.

Gawain grabbed bandages from a pack and ran over knelling beside Lancelot.

'You'll be alright' said Gawain trying to act calm as he wrapped a cloth around my waste to stop the bleeding.

'Don't help her!' Marius screamed again jumping up. Lancelot jumped up and drew his sword; he stormed up to Marius and placed his sword on his throat. Arthur grabbed Lancelot's arm and pulled him back. Marius looked at everyone and muttered something under his breath, before turning and walking away.

I saw Lancelot Tristan, Gawain and Galahad looking over me before I drifted of into a deep sleep.

**Please review; feel free to add some constructive criticism XOXOX next chapters on its way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up in a daze in the early morning; the sun was just coming through the curtains. I sat up and moved my hair from my face putting in into a plait. I looked around the room I was in and tried to remember how I had gotten here. I pulled of the covers and placed my feet on the wooden floor. I tried to get up before a cringing pain sent me back down onto the bed. I looked at my side and remembered how it had happened.

The door swung open and Lancelot came into the room holding a bowl with water in it. He looked up and noticing I was awake walked over to where I was.

'Lay down, you need your rest' he said with a laugh in his voice 'I'm happy to see you awake' he told me. He placed a cloth in the water and dabbed it on my forehead.

'How long have I been asleep' I asked looking at him curiously.

'A long time, some of the knights thought you wouldn't…. well.., you got hurt pretty bad… and…' he broke off.

Galahad appeared in the door way.

'Isabelle!!' he shouted rushing in.

Tristan walked in after him with a smile on his face

'How do you feel?' Tristan asked taking of the bandage around my waist.

'Like hurting Marius' I replied looking down at the deep wound that Marius had left with me.

'Guinevere's beat you to it' Galahad joked 'you slept through a lot'

'Eat you'll feel better' Lancelot said smiling and handing me an apple.

'Leave her alone she needs her rest' A voice said from the door way, everyone looked to see Arthur walking in.

'You gave us quite a scare' he said smiling and beckoning the other knights out. I smiled at him and took a bight of the apple.

'Get some rest' Arthur said as they all left closing the door behind them.

I got up and limped towards the mirror near my bed. I leaned on the dresser that was holding it up. My straight Blonde hair was messy from sleeping so much I took it out of the plait and flattened it down running my fingers through it, trying to make it look normal. I rubbed my green eyes that looked tired and warn, although I was only 18 year old.

I grabbed a blue jumper and placed it on pulling on the hood for more warmth. Walking out of the room I had to fold my arms as a cold breeze hit me. As I limped down the stairs clutching my side I tried not to think about the pain. I looked around the courtyard; I assumed we were at Hadrian's Wall. The sun was just coming up and the courtyard was coming alive with movement. People where preparing food for animals or talking amongst themselves. As I was looking around a boy ran up to me.

'I'm Lucan' he said to me looking up.

'You've been asleep for a long time Isabelle' he said as I knelled down on the ground.

'How do you know my name?' I asked taking his hand. He smiled

'Arthur and his knights found me and Guinevere after you got hurt, you did miss out on a lot, Marius died… there was a lot of ice..…. and we killed Saxons…and...' he stopped after seeing the confused look on my face.

'What…Sax...' I started

'Isabelle!' A voice from the courtyard interrupted.

I stood up quickly to see Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain and another Lady sitting at a table. Gawain gestured me over. As I walked over Lucan grabbed my hand and ran in front pulling me along. I smiled and laughed at him, trying not to show how much it hurt me. Lucan took the seat by Galahad and I sat down by Lancelot.

'This is Guinevere' Lucan told me pointing at Guinevere who smiled back.

'Are you going to the celebration tonight?' she asked me excitedly

'What celebration?' I replied

'Anyone can go, but it's because the knights got their discharge papers, their free men now. You have to come, I'll get you a dress, and do your…'

'She may need her rest, Guinevere can I see you for a moment'. Arthur interrupted coming up behind me. Guinevere shot him a disappointed look, and stood up.

'You shouldn't be up, people say you should stay in bed until your wound heals' Lancelot said as Arthur and Guinevere left

'If 50 million people say a foolish thing it is still a foolish thing' I replied leaning my head against Lancelot's shoulder.

'So you think I'm a fool' Lancelot said smiling

'I don't think you are a fool. But then what's my opinion against everyone else's'? I said smiling and closing my eyes.

Gawain let out a laugh and clapped Lancelot on his shoulder. We all talked well into the early afternoon, before Guinevere came and took me away.

'Where are we going?' I asked Guinevere trying to keep up with her.

'You'll she' she said running in a room and closing the door behind us, she ran over to the dresser and pulled out a gown. It was a beautiful long light green dress that came down to the ground, on one side it came of the shoulder and the sleeves came down to the elbow. It had dark green trimming around the waist.

'It's beautiful' I said walking over to it

'It's yours' Guinevere said smiling and handing me the dress.

'What... no I couldn't... When would I wear it?' I said trying to hand it back to her.

'At the celebration tonight, take it please' she said smiling and stepping away so I couldn't hand it back. She pulled out a brush and sat me down on a seat and started to brush my hair. She spent an hour fixing me up, in the end I had the dress on and my hair came down to the top of my stomach and was left out with a bit at the top pulled back into a plait.

'Beautiful' she said stepping back so she could admire her work. I walked over to the mirror

'It's so…not hideous' I said looking at my reflection

'Get over yourself' she said smiling

I laughed feeling excited about the celebration. Guinevere walked over to the door. She had already done her hair and had her blue dress on.

'Shall we go?' she said smiling and holding out her arm.

I took it and we walked into the courtyard. It was already dusk and the sun was just setting. There were people heading down towards the hall where the celebration was. Everyone was dressed up and laughing. I scanned the courtyard for Lancelot, we had grown close and I didn't know why but I wanted to see his reaction. And I knew his thoughts would be important to me. Me and Guinevere walked down the path behind everyone else with our arms linked laughing excitedly.

The hall was surrounded by trees except for out the front where there was a small clearing and a path leading from the doors up to the village. We walked in behind some other happy couples, there were long tables all lined up and a space in the center for dancing. There was fast music playing and food on the tables. Some people where already dancing and eating or sitting down talking. Everyone was happy and laughing, I searched the room for the knights, they where all sitting at a table in the corner drinking and laughing.

Guinevere led me over to them. They all stopped and turned around to look at us. There was a moment of silence. A looked at all there faces of disbelief and shock. Guinevere looked from me to the knights excitedly.

'Well what do you think' she asked putting her arm around my waste pushing me forward a little.

'I didn't think you get any more beautiful, but you've proved me wrong!' said Gawain laughing and standing up. I smiled at him

'I've got first dance' Galahad shouted pushing Gawain out of the way and taking my hand.

Arthur took Guinevere's hand and led her out onto the floor. The other knights started to rush out as a new song started. As Galahad rushed me out onto the floor I looked back at Lancelot, he was still sitting staring at me with his mouth open. I smiled at him which broke him out of his trance. He stood up and took the hand of another girl like the other knights had done and led her onto the floor. Everyone stood in a circle as a man instructed them on what to do.

'You all know this dance' he boomed over the music.

'Swap partners when I say'

'I wish I could find a wife as attractive as you' said Galahad smiling while dancing

'Everything has beauty but not everyone sees it' I replied as we did a turn in time with the music.

'Thanks for helping me before, you got Marius knife pretty quickly; I said smiling at him

'I've still got it' he replied pulling out the knife he had taken from Marius.

'Take it, it's my gift to you'' he said smiling and handing me the knife

'Thanks Galahad' I said putting the knife in a small pocket in my dress.

'CHANGE!" Shouted the man on the stage, Galahad looked disappointed at this, as another girl took my place.

I got a bit nervous when I saw who was next in line. Lancelot smiled at me as he placed his hand in mine and arm around my waste.

'You look different' he said looking at me. I didn't know whether to take it as a complement or not.

'Thanks… I've never felt this beautiful before' I replied

'It's foolish to wish for beauty, sensible people never desire it for themselves' he said not smiling as he said it which told me he was angry at me for something.

"So you're calling me a fool' I said thinking of the conversation we had had earlier.

'Yes' he said bluntly still not smiling I broke of from him and took a step back

'What did I do wrong' I asked him looking confused, he just stood there.

'You shouldn't try to impress these men' he said still looking at me in a disapproving look.

I looked at him angrily, his opinion was the one I most valued and he didn't even care. I turned and ran towards the door pushing through a couple dancing. I ran out the doors and sat under a tree at the border of the forest about 15 meters from the hall's doors. Silent tears started to run down my face. I hated Lancelot for saying those things.

I looked up to see a man running as fast as he could towards the hall, he didn't see me in his rush, He ran into the hall closing the doors behind him. I sat there looking confused it was dark now and all the light that the hall gave of was now gone. I stood up and leaned against the tree.

**Read and Review XOXOXOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

LANCELOT'S POINT OF VIEW (sort of)

From inside the hall the man ran in with a panic stricken look on his face. He quickly slammed the huge doors shut and forced a wooden barrier across the doors before padlocking it. By that point the band had stopped playing and everyone was starring at the man trying hard to drag a table in front of the doors.

'What's going on?' Arthur said running up to the man.

'Saxons, about 5 they're in the village, I don't think they saw me' he panted still struggling with the table.

'Isabelle's out there' Lancelot said running to Arthur's side. They both looked at each other then pushed the table that the man had finally blocked the door with out of the way. Lancelot ran to the other side of the room and grabbed his sword before slamming it down onto the Padlock which broke off. By now people where starting to panic as they realized what was going on.

'Don't open the doors!!' a man shouted running forward trying to move the table back.

'My friend is out there!' Lancelot yelled pushing the man away. The other knights where now helping Lancelot and Arthur with the door. They managed to push the wooden block of and it made a large bang as it hit the ground.

'They would have heard that!' shouted someone in the crowd.

ISABELLE'S POINT OF VIEW

I decided to move back into the cover of the trees, I didn't know why I just felt something was wrong. I heard a large bang from inside the hall. I was about to step out into the clearing in front of me when I saw 5 large Saxons talking in a group at the top of the path. The doors to the hall opened slowly and Lancelot, Arthur, Tristan, Gawain and Galahad slowly squeezed out the gap in the door. Arthur said something to them and he and Tristan went round the back of the hall as Galahad and Gawain headed of in the opposite direction. Lancelot stood in front of the door looking around.

I looked back at the Saxons who where now coming down the path quietly looking in all directions. They where going to see Lancelot. I tried to gesture to him quietly but he didn't see me. I picked up a stone and rolled it towards him, it hit him on the foot and he looked up at me.

'What are…?' He started coming towards me, I frantically gestured for him to go back. He got the idea and ducked behind a tree, looking around to see what I was so scared of. I looked back at the Saxons.

They had heard Lancelot and were drawing their swords whispering to each other as they ran from tree to tree. They started to sneak quickly in Lancelot's direction; He couldn't see them and was still looking around anxiously.

I had to get their attention.

'Oh no' I said so they would hear me. They kept walking in Lancelot's direction.

'OH NO!!' I shouted louder, they all turned and looked at me.

'After her' I heard a Saxon yell

'About time' I said turning to see Lancelot looking surprised and standing up.

He saw the Saxons and ran towards me forgetting to pick up his sword, the Saxons chased after us. As he ran past me he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

We ran as fast as we could away from the hall. We were darting through trees and dodging branches. Lancelot lead me around the woods so we where heading back towards the village. We ran into a clearing I looked up and saw Arthur, and the other Knights facing the other direction.

'Arthur!!' I yelled out as I tripped over a loose branch on the ground.

They spun around as I tumbled to the ground causing me to loose my grip from Lancelot. By the time Arthur and his knights where at the bottom of the hill the Saxons where on top of me. One grabbed my arm hoisting me up; he held me close and put his sword to my throat Don't come any closer one said pointing his sword menacingly as Lancelot prepared to fight them. Galahad pulled him back.

'She's a pretty little thing isn't she' one said grabbing my dress and pulling me towards him.

'It'd be a sham to waste' he said pulling out his sword.

Lancelot grabbed Gawain's Sword and ran forward pointing the sword at his throat.

'That's not a wise move' he said tightening his grip and pressing the sword hard on my throat so I bit of my blood dripped down my neck.

No one knew what to do. There wasn't going to be an easy way out of this.

Gawain pulled Lancelot back knowing that if they made a move he would kill me.

'Isabelle' Galahad shouted

'What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us' He said like he was trying to tell me something. I looked back at him with a confused look on my face.

'What are you talking about fool' shouted one of the Saxons

Galahad was still looking at my dress I put my hand near my waste and felt a small bulge.

'The knife' I whispered to myself. I secretly placed my hand in my pocket and pulled out the knife. Galahad saw this and readied himself for a fight. I took the knife and as quickly as I could and lodged it into the Saxon's stomach, he let out a cry just as I released myself from his grip.

All the knights reacted at once, Galahad Ran up to the Saxon who quickly took a swing at him cutting his arm. A turned around and stabbed him again causing him to fall to the ground. All the other knights were already on top of the Saxons killing them quickly. I fell on my knees from sheer relief it was over. Galahad and Lancelot sat down beside me, while the others looked over the Saxons.

_I had blood on my hands, like the Saxon, and just as I couldn't tell whether his actions were good or bad, so too I couldn't tell what mine were. Had I killed out of love for the knights, as part of a noble crusade to stop them getting hurt and keep our land free? Or had I killed because I valued my life above that of others? Would it be OK for me to kill a dozen others to keep myself alive? _

'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said those things.' Lancelot said bringing me out of my thoughts.

'I overreacted, I shouldn't have run of like that' I said silent tears were running down my face. Lancelot wiped them away and smiled.

'Galahad, are you alright?' I asked looking at his arm which was now bleeding quite badly

'I'll be fine, we have to clean up that cut on your neck' He said touching the cut to see how bad it was.

'Come Galahad, we have to fix your arm' Tristan said pulling him up and walking towards the hall with the other knights.

I wiped my hand on the cold grass to get some of the blood of. I turned towards Lancelot; he was already looking at me. He placed his hand on my neck and quickly lent over and kissed me. He took me by surprise, I kissed him back and when we pulled away he jumped up smiling and gave me his hand.

'Come, I want to show you something' He said pulling me up.

He led me into the forest, I didn't know if he was following a path but I assumed he knew where he was going. I had to jog to keep up with him. _The moon was so bright I could see forever. Trees and boulders and even the summits of other mountains cast giant black shadows across the ground_

'Where are we going' I said laughing

You'll s…' He broke of coming to a halt causing me to run into him.

'Did you hear that?' he whispered pulling me back towards a tree. I strained my ears to hear something. I saw a large black shadow moving in the midst of the trees in front of us. Lancelot grabbed my hand which told me he had seen it to.

'Wait here' He said looking at me and quietly drawing his sword. I opened my mouth to argue but he kissed me on the cheek before I could say anything. He quietly walked into the trees and out of my sight.

I stood there listing for any noise. Nothing came. I started to take a few steps forward when I heard the sound of a foot stepping on dried leaves just to my left. I ducked back into the trees just as a Saxon walked in front of me. He hadn't seen me; I looked to see if there was any other behind him.

He looked like he was alone. I grabbed the Knife from my dress pocket and quietly walked up behind him. I quickly stabbed him in his side while grabbing his hand that held his sword. He turned around as I stabbed him again. He fell down on his back.

I had blood on my hands again. I looked at the Saxon lying on the ground struggling for breath. He was young for a Saxon and looked as though he had a kind face. I didn't know what to do with him, Lancelot came running up to me.

_ 'We've got to get out of here,' he said. His eyes had passed over the Saxon on the ground, but he hadn't shown any surprise. Now he focused on him._

_'What happened?' he asked looking at my hands_

_'He was walking in the forest' I said_

_ 'He's still alive,' Lancelot said looking at the Saxon on the ground struggling to breath _

_'Yes'_

_'Well, what are you waiting for?'_

_I wasn't sure what he meant. 'I was waiting for you,' I said. 'And I didn't know what to do with him. But I think he's close to dying.'_

_'We've got to go,' he said again. _

_His eyes scanned the ground. Suddenly he bent down and picked up the Saxon's knife from the ground. At first I thought he'd overbalanced and fallen on him. I even gasped and started to say 'Look out'. But I realized at once that it was deliberate. Lancelot had landed with his knees on the Saxon's chest and at the same time had buried the knife in him, aiming at the heart. The Saxon gave a terrible gasp and both his arms lifted slightly, with the fingers flailing. As a bright light from the moon shun down through the trees I saw the face go very white, and a rush of blood pour from the mouth as it slowly opened. It stayed open. Then something left the face, a spirit or something fled from it, and he was dead. _

_Lancelot jumped up _

_'Are you alright?' he asked quickly_

_I nodded slowly; my mouth was still open in shock. He grabbed my hand and we started running as fast as we could back to the town. I wasn't sure what Lancelot had seen. But I knew it was bad. I never thought of Lancelot as a killer, he always tried to come across as a lover who cared about people. I felt a bit deceived, it was like all the time I was with him he'd been handing a big sign around his neck, and like a fool I'd kept reading it. _

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XOXOX**

**SORRY ABOUT THE OTHER CHAPTERS I DIDN'T RELISE I'D PUT SO MANY QUOTSY LINES IN. I TRIED NOT TO DO IT IN THIS CHAPTER!!! **


End file.
